Cahill U.S. Marshal
| music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Joseph F. Biroc | editing = Robert L. Simpson | studio = Batjac Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $3,100,000 (US/ Canada rentals)"Big Rental Films of 1973", Variety, 9 January 1974 p 19 }} Cahill U.S. Marshal is a 1973 American Western film in TechnicolorVariety film review; June 20, 1973. starring John Wayne as a driven lawman in a black hat. The film was directed by Andrew V. McLaglen and filmed on location in Durango, Mexico. Plot While J.D. Cahill (John Wayne), a widower and U.S. Marshal, is away from home, his two sons Danny (Gary Grimes) and Billy (Clay O'Brien) aid Abe Fraser (George Kennedy) and his gang to escape from jail and to rob a bank. The town's sheriff is shot and killed during the robbery. Billy hides the stolen money while his brother and the rest of the gang return to locked jail cells as an alibi. When Cahill returns, he and Danny look for the perpetrators with the help of half-Comanche tracker Lightfoot (Neville Brand). Cahill arrests four suspects and although they are innocent, they are found guilty and scheduled to be hanged. While on the tracks of the kids, Cahill and Lightfoot are ambushed by Brownie (Dan Vadis). Lightfoot hurts him but is eventually killed. Cahill's sons try to return the gang's share of the money to Fraser, resulting in a showdown between Cahill and his boys on one side and Fraser's gang on the other. Cast * John Wayne as U.S. Marshal J.D. Cahill * George Kennedy as Fraser * Gary Grimes as Daniel Cahill * Neville Brand as Lightfoot * Clay O'Brien as Billy Joe Cahill * Marie Windsor as Hetty Green * Morgan Paull as Struther * Dan Vadis as Brownie * Royal Dano as MacDonald * Scott Walker as Ben * Denver Pyle as Denver * Jackie Coogan as Charlie Smith * Rayford Barnes as Simser * Dan Kemp as Joe Meehan * Harry Carey Jr. as Hank * Walter Barnes as Sheriff Grady * Paul Fix as Old Man * Pepper Martin as Casey * Vance Davis as the black man * Kenneth Wolger as Boy (as Ken Wolger) * Hank Worden as Albert * James Nusser as Doctor Jones * Murray MacLeod as Sheriff Gordine * Hunter von Leer as Sheriff Jim Kane Production The film was produced by John Wayne's production company Batjac Productions and shot on location in Durango, Mexico. Reception In a 1975 interview with writer Tony Macklin for Film Heritage, Wayne said the film had "a good theme" but "wasn't a well-done picture" because it "needed better writing" and "a little more care in the making." See also * List of American films of 1973 * John Wayne filmography References External links * * * * Category:1973 films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:Batjac Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:American sequel films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films directed by Andrew McLaglen Category:Films produced by John Wayne Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:United States Marshals Service in fiction